


Economics 101

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is failing economics, but his teacher has more than one way of helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Economics 101

Ray squirmed in his seat, staring intently at his toes as Mr. Heyman continued lecturing him.

"You  _cannot_  fail this class, Ray.” He said, arms crossed and voice stern. “You won’t have enough credits to graduate.”

"I’m sorry! I just don’t get it." Ray finally looked up, heart sinking at the look on his teacher’s face. "Whenever I try to study it’s like, it’s like I just can’t focus. Like I don’t find it interesting enough."

"You don’t find me interesting?" Mr. Heyman cocked an eyebrow. Ray blushed as he thought briefly of confessing exactly how interesting he found his teacher.

"No, it’s just the subject. It doesn’t matter to me whether I know the definition of marginal cost."

"It matters to me, Ray. Shouldn’t that be enough?"

"I’m sorry, Mr. Heyman, but it isn’t."

His teacher sighed, leaning back in his chair and scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Welll, It looks like we’ll have to take an alternate approach. He stood up, walking around the side of the desk and spinning Ray’s chair around to face him. Ray swallowed dryly as his teacher kneeled between his legs, tempted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Mr. Heyman placed his hands on Ray’s thighs, stroking his legs through his jeans.

"Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do this?" He asked, eyes dark as he looked up at Ray.

"Mr. Heyman-"

"Joel."

"Uh, Joel. Can’t you get fired for this?"

"The door’s locked." Joel shrugged lazily. Ray was about to protest again when warm hands found their way to his crotch, rubbing him through his jeans.

"Christ, you’re already hard." Joel licked his lips as he said it. "Looks like somebody’s hot for teacher."

Ray’s breathing quickened as Joel slowly unbuttoned his jeans, guiding his hips up so he could slide them to the floor. Ray whimpered as hands stroked inside his thighs, rubbing at him through his boxers. Joel leaned down to mouth at his cock through the fabric, already damp with precum.

"Now tell me," He said as he drew back, Ray’s hips following his mouth as far as they could. "What is the definition of marginal cost?"

Ray blinked.

"What?"

"Define. Marginal. Cost." Joel said slowly. Ray swallowed, trying to wrangle his thoughts back to their vocabulary lesson. It had been casual Friday for the teachers, and Joel had worn aparticularily destractingly tight t-shirt.

"Um, total cost of-"

"Wrong." Joel stated flatly, He traced a finger lightly around the outline of Ray’s erection, hooking the waistband of his boxers with his finger and letting them snap back. "These don’t come off until you give me the right answer."

"the, uh… the  _increase_  of total cost-“

"Good." Joel coaxed.

"-that results from carrying out an additional unit of an activity."

"Very good." Joel smiled, and Ray lifted his hips eagerly as Joel slipped off the boxers, his aching cock still leaking. He was rewarded with a sudden warmth, throwing his head back and moaning loudly as he felt Joel’s mouth on his cock. His head bobbed up and down, hands gripping Ray’s ass. Ray whimpered at the maddeningly slow pace his teacher had set, drawing out each movement as long as he could.

"Faster, please." He moaned.

"Define nominal price."

Ray groaned, hands reaching down to run through Joel’s hair.

"I don’t fucking know anything about nominal price-ow!" He was cut off as Joel slapped his thigh, the sound ringing through the room.

"Watch your language." He growled. Ray drew back, whimpering. Joel’s glare softened, and he began to pump Ray slowly as he spoke.

"Repeat after me: nominal price is the absolute price of a good in dollar terms."

"The absolute price…"

"Of a good in dollar terms.

"Of a good in dollar terms."

"Good boy." Joel smiled his brilliant smile and returned his mouth to Ray’s cock, picking up his pace. Ray moaned loudly, bucking his hips and throwing himself back in the chair. He froze up as he felt Joel’s fingers trace his entrance.

"What?" Joel drew back, concern written on his features.

"It’s just, I’ve never done…butt stuff."

"Butt stuff?" Joel snorted, the intensity of the moment shattering as Ray watched his teacher double over with giggles.

"That was supposed to be a personal confession, not a joke!" He cried indignantly, suddenly feeling exposed.

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry." Joel wrestled his face into a semi-serious expression. "We don’t have to if you don’t want to."

"Well, I never said that." Ray looked away sheepishly. "Just, go slow with…well, with the butt stuff."

Joel nodded, standing and walking behind his desk, pulling something out of the drawers. He returned with a small bottle and a foil package. He set the foil aside, taking out the bottle and coating his fingers with the contents.

"Turn around." He order. Ray obliged, flipping himself over and feeling ridiculous as he kneeled on the chair, ass sticking out in his teacher’s face. Then something wet and warm pressed itself against his entrance.

"Holy fuck, is that your  _tongue_?”

Joel didn’t answer, for obvious reasons. Ray covered his face with his hands, not sure whether to be disgusted or aroused. Or disgusted that he  _was_  aroused. Then Joel added his fingers.

They were slick and cool, alien and invasive. Ray winced as the first one entered him, wiggling around in an uncomfortable way.

"Fuck, you’re tight." Joel moaned from behind him.

"Language." Ray laughed, his chuckles turning to moans as the finger hit a place deep in his ass, feeling the pleasure radiate outwards into his entire body. A second finger was added, slowly scissoring him apart. By this point Ray was absolute putty in his hands. He was moaning and drooling over the chair, almost too gone to notice Joel’s other hand stroking his cock. After a while he heard Joel stand, undoing his belt and slacks and lubing up his own cock. He heard foil being opened as he slumped over the chair, and soon felt the pressure of Joel’s cock at his entrance.

"Tell me to stop, and I will." Joel said seriously. Ray nodded, waiting for the inevitable pain as Joel pushed in slowly. It didn’t come. Joel had prepared him well, and wall his thickness was uncomfortable, Ray adjusted quickly.

"Go." He moaned. "Just fucking move." Joel obliged, thrusting his hips slowly as he slid in and out of Ray. He kissed along his back as he thrust, pushing up the sweat-dampened fabric of his t-shirt.

"Define," He moaned out between kisses. "an oligopoly."

"Fuck, you’re going to do this to me now?" Ray could feel himself getting close, his hips meeting Joel’s thrust. Joel just responded with a sharp nip against his skin. Ray sighed. "Ok, fine. It’s uh… a market with only a few rival sellers."

"Good." Joel praised as he picked up the pace, filling the room with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Ray moaned as Joel shifted his hips, finding his prostate and pounding into it. Ray collapsed against the chair, letting Joel do all the work. "Now tell me what a head tax is."

"A tax that - fuck - a tax that collects the same amount from everybody." Ray barely managed to choke out before he felt himself being pushed over the edge, Joel following quickly behind. He came all over the chair and the floor, feeling the orgasm all through his body like he never had before. Joel gave a few more grunting thrusts into him before stepping back, quickly removing the condom and throwing it in the trash. He grabbed a box of tissues from his desk, using them to clean him and Ray up.

"So, Mr. Narvaez," He said, suddenly formal again despite the fact that he was completely exposed from the waist down. "I hope that helped clear a few things up?"

"I don’t know." Ray sprawled back lazily in the chair. "We might need a few more study sessions in the future."

"And by that you mean…"

"Butt stuff. Yeah."


End file.
